vampire academy craving for her
by xxX I love vampires Xxx
Summary: one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a ONE-shot of Roza and Comrade...it's just that today I was feeling bored and then I had this random thought of VA**

**DISCLAIMER RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VAMPIRE ACADEMY...**

**DIMITRI POV**

I've been a strigoi for three weeks now it the most amazing feeling I got money,strength,speed and I also became a leader so I have my own pack of strigoi of course that doesn't mean I trust so I can feel complete I need the last missing piece of my puzzle,the last diamond for my perfect crown,I need it my last but most expensive pearl for my necklace to be complete and perfect,and missing piece is 'Roza' I can still hear her soft moans of pleasure when I made her a woman for the first time in the cabin,oh the cabin I'm never forgetting that place...Anyways back to my previous thoughts,I'm planning on attacking of course I'm not going to hurt anybody since I only want my Roza,but once I have her I'll bring her here to my state were first I'll give her the chance to turn wiggling and if not then I'll have to awaken her by my own force I don't want that if I had no other option then I guess I'll do it

Right now we were right behind the magical wards we had some humans brake the wards then we proceed to attack they had my orders that they weren't allow to kill anyone that,that why we stop at the theater so they could eat and be satisfied...I started to hear people screaming for help stupid weak Moroi I charged towards the Moroi dorm knowing full well that Roza will be more likely protecting her best friend but whatever because once I awaken her I'm leaving this place and go somewhere were we don't have to hide somewhere were we can both be free.I saw her positioning her self before her best friend when she saw me she tence and her whole body froze 'Don't hesitate Roza'I thought to my self but that was all I needed in one swift motion I had her against the wall.

"we see each other again Roza...told ya I'll be here forever"I smirk she didn't say anything as I throw her over my shoulder and took her away I glanced at lissa and saw her face filled with tears I gave her a cold smile I didn't like her because my Roza had to go through alot because of her and so I ran out of there and as soon as Roza discover what was happening she started to kick and hit my back and demanding for me to let her go of course I didn't.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

I gave Roza three weeks already and she hasn't decide yet but yesterday while I was visiting her she promised to have an answer for me so I walk in her room

"hey comrade"

"hi Roza...have you thought of your answer yet?"she thought for a moment then nodded and then she whisper

"Yes comrade you can awaken me"I smile and took her in my arms and whisper back in her ear

"It won't hurt"and then I drank her blood knowing that now she was only mine just like she was meant to be...

**The End...**

**_like it hated please let me know..._**

**_Good night or day depends on you..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**so for the two people that review to this just leave a review or PM me if you still want like some sorta epilogue or like a different ending to the story just tell me I'll organize everything and I'll be glad to please you...**

**SORRY**

**-Julissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SO SORRY FOR TKING SO LONG BUT WELL IS SORTA HARD TO WRITE IN A POV OF A COLD, AND SOULLESS PERSON. BUT I GAVE IT A TRY**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO _EMOROZA98 _FOR BEEN THE AWESOME PERSON AND REVIEWER AND FOR ASKING FOR AN EPILOGUE...**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**3RD PERSON POV**

The night was as cold as their hearts, the two soulless lovers were walking calmly through the dark forest towards their mansion, they had taken down the ex strigoi leader in the coldest way they had decapitated her and then had fed her to the hounds, and any other follower of hers who wouldn't be on their side was killed just the same way, so everybody knew not to mess with the bosses.

As they walk they couldn't help but admire the way everything seem so much better, their strength, eye sight, smell, everything could be so much clearer now, and dull and boring like when they were just Dhampirs but that was in the past and that were they wanted to leave it and live the rest of their lives together not caring about anything or anyone else that weren't them selves.

**1,000 years** **later...**

Everything was just the way they wanted they had all the powers they had ever wanted.

Every single Moroi who were still alive had gone underground along their guardians to try and avoid the two most powerful vampires in the history of vampires. Rose and Dimitri everybody was scare of them even their own kid. Yeah after Rose had become a strigpi and had sex with Dimitri she got pregnant and after running some test on her it was finally said that, Rose was able to reproduce with any kind of human being or vampirefor been shadow kissed. But there is a catch, no one knows this only the child and his grand Yeva whom he sees in dreams, Yeva explains that when the time comes he would wield magic which would return everything to the way it use to be before the future was change by Aphrodite the evil goddess of the Striogoi.

Dimitri and Rose always ignore their kid not knowing that even though he seem frighten in the out side in the inside he knew that he was powerful and that some day, when he was ready he would see his family , his real family and not the crap of family he had with. his parents. Yutazuma knew that one day everything would go back to normal and that he would be able to meet his real parents.

Dimitri and Rose never wanted to bee weak or pathetic like they use to be when they wee Dhampirs they always wanted to be just as powerful as they were right now. Everyone was afraid of them so they kiss the gloor they walk on every single Striogoi treated them like Royalty which they were, in the strigoi boom that is. Because if they didn't like the way they were treated they would break all he'll loose and kill for the fun of it, so no one was brave enough to challenge any of them to battle. The only one who ever came to do eye contact with them was their child and that was because he knew he had the upper hand on the fight and he didn't mean physical...

Yutazuma's parents always try to ignore him as best as they could because they knew that they couldn't do any thing to their son no matter if they knew about the prophecy or not, it was just something in their cold gut telling them to just let him be, they had even heard several similar voices in their heads but they couldn't place a name or place to tha voices and every time they would come close something would block them out.

but anyways this were the paths that they had chosen a longtime ago and they wouldn't wanted any other way.

**THE END...**

**SO I KNOW I CHANGE THE STORY ONE BIT BUT THAT BECAUSE. I WAS PLANING ON MAKING THIS A SEQUEL ACTUALLY BECAUSE I ** **COULDNT SAY BYE TO THIS STORY JUST YET AND ALSO BECAUSE THE IDEA POP WHILE I WAS TYPING AND WHEN I HAD FINISH AND HAD **READ THE STORY AND I ACTUALLY DIDNT FEEL LIKE CHANGING IT SO I JUST LEFT IT LIKE THAT...

**IMPORTANT..**

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY GO AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE ON THE POLL I CREATED...**

**HAVE A NICE EVENING LIKE ME OR MORNING IF YOURE NOT IN THE US AND IN SOME OTHER PART OF THE WORLD..**

**LOVE**

**JULISSA**

**BYE;)**


End file.
